Kate's Wish
by Ciaralouise16
Summary: How I think Kate came to work for ncis Tony and Gibbs. Better off reading it I am awful at summaries sorry! :L


My wish finally came true. I was working for FBI under the new Director Tobias Fornell. It started out when I was in the Secret Service about this time two and a half years ago.

Well I was considered one of the "Lucky Ones" that gets to guard the President of the United States.I was his body guard for so long that we actually became friends, he even knew my birthday and still sends me birthday cards.

This is the story of why I resigned from the Secret Service.

We were on Air Force One and all the news reporters wanted to interview Mr. President about the recent terrorist attacks. They all flew on the plane with him because he was on the way to an interview with the Prime Minister of Japan, Shinzó Abe. We were a bit uneasy with the new reporters because of the recent terrorist attacks. We looked up all the terrorist to make sure they weren't terrorists pretending to be reporters.

I let everyone do their jobs while I went to throw up in the toilets. I felt a bit dizzy after throwing up so much that I was dry heaving. I was just about to leave the toilets when I heard Larry Moss, my best friend screaming "Ape!" . I knew that was our code word for "crazy guy with a gun!" . The only crap ting was that only I knew that. I decided I would stay in the toilets and figure out a way to disarm the shooter.

I made a little peep hole with my penknife, I bring it everywhere with me, I keep it up the heel of my shoes, so I can get out of any mess with common sense. I waited for the terrorist to pass the door looking for the way to the presidents office. I made a runner off towards the armery. I was never so thankful that my Daddy and Brothers had thought me all the facts about guns made in America and how to shoot with them all.

I realised then that this guy really didn't have a clue about guns because he took the MP4 and the magazines for it, and if he knew anything he would have taken the MP5 because it could hold more bullets than the MP4 and it was lighter.

I sprinted as fast as I could to the Presidents office and ran in without knocking because I knew the terrorist was on my ass. The terrorist started to shoot so I jumped in front of the president just in time. I felt a shooting pain as a bullet when through my shoulder which definitely did not help the dizziness I felt and my urge to throw up. I knew I had no choice so I stood back up as though nothing happened with a look of pure venom on my face and shot at the terrorist till my magazine went out (30 bullets).

I collapsed and when I woke up I smelled the smell of antiseptic and cleanliness like a hospital. The doctor came in and told me I was pregnant I just nodded my thanks and went back to sleep.

I resigned when I realised that I had put the president in a lot of danger by running to the presidents office knowing that the terrorist would follow me. I also wanted a stable enough job for the kid I was carrying. I really hoped I would get a job at some government agency.

On my way home from being released from the hospital I realised I was being tailed. I went on for 10 minutes going down alley ways and randomly turning but I never lost them I copped on that I was scared so stopped the car got out my gun I had in my glove department a Glock 9. I realised I was tired of being scared of people so I got out of the suv and being confident I asked them what they wanted. They took out badges and I took them. It read SSA Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Special agent Anthony DiNozzo from NCIS. They handed me a piece of paper so I could work for them at NCIS in Washinton DC. I was about to signed when I asked Gibbs why he offered me the job. He gave me an are-you–an-idiot look. The Anthony guy answered. He said that I had killed one of the FBI's and NCIS's most wanted terrorists, his name was Hasan Izz-Al-Din. He was wanted for planning and participating in the June 1985 hijacking of a commercial airline which resulted in the assault of various passengers and crew members and the murder of one U.S citizen.(A/N I actually looked up the FBI's most wanted and that is a real guy on the wanted list.)

That is how my wish really came through I had just saved America from another terrorist attack and I know worked for a government agency like I had hoped for. I was bloody delighted pity that two years later I would be shot in the head and killed by another terrorist.

THE END

Please tell me what you think I about it.


End file.
